


I Understand

by Tgaret990



Series: OWC Universe [19]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: (To be written soon? Hmm...), Adam is the best boyfriend, And Adam is there to comfort him, Being there for your significant other, Crying, Fluff, Guilt, Hi Impact!!!, Hurt/Comfort, Kenny is torn up about the match, Kenny reminding Adam that he's going to be an amazing world champion one day, Kissing and cuddling, M/M, Mentions of fucking with belts on, Post-Winter Is Coming episode of Dynamite, There's happiness in there I promise, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Post-Winter Is Coming.Kenny deals with the psychological and emotional consequences of his actions on Dynamite, and Adam is there to once again remind him that no matter what dark path Kenny may travel down Adam will be right there with him every step of the way.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: OWC Universe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006446
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	I Understand

I Understand

A/N: A bit of an OWC spin on the ending of the Winter is Coming episode of Dynamite. :)

  
  


The ending of Dynamite had been such a hectic blur of emotions. The sweet taste of victory at last! The feeling of satisfaction as his knee collided with Mox’s face after every savage V-Trigger. The… Guilt that was eating away at him inside. The ride back to the hotel was just as hectic in Kenny’s mind, even if not much happened besides Don heaping praise on him for a job well done. He hadn’t taken much more of his time after that, telling Kenny goodnight when they reached their respective floors of the hotel. Just pulling his keycard out of the pocket of his suitcase felt like it took a monumental amount of effort. He sighed in relief when the door beeped, opening smoothly as he pressed down on the handle.

Adam looked up from his seat on the edge of the bed, looking like he’d just arrived himself. As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Kenny collapsed against him, exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. He sobbed, overwhelmed and not too sure how he really felt about everything. Adam made a concerned noise, holding him gently and rubbing his back, feeling hot tears soak into his shirt. He hated seeing Kenny like this, but he couldn’t tell what was truly bothering him at the moment. He slowly brought them both into the middle of the bed, laying them down and pulling Kenny flush against him. Kenny clung to him in an instant, sniffling, trying to calm down enough to speak, face buried in Adam’s chest.

“Shhh. You don’t have to say anything if you’re not up for it, babe,” Adam assured him. “You can just rest if you want.” Kenny pulled back a little at that, searching Adam’s eyes, and Adam couldn’t stand to see the crumbling expression staring up at him.

“I…” Kenny choked out before his voice cracked. He quickly shut his mouth, trying to take a steadying breath. He tried again after a few moments. “I could’ve beat him clean,” Kenny whispered. “I could’ve just wrestled the match. Why did I call Don instead? Why did I do it?” Adam didn’t have an answer for him.

When Kenny had told him his plans for the match last night Adam had been more than shocked. How long had it been in the works? Whose idea was it? Why was Kenny going along with it? It was to start a deal with Impact, Kenny had said. Spur headlines, dominate trends, make ratings skyrocket, shake up the wrestling world. But when had those things ever mattered to Kenny lately? That was the first thing that threw Adam off. Kenny didn’t usually hide things like that from him. They’d been really good about communicating. So what had changed?

“I wasn’t lying, when you asked me why I did it yesterday,” Kenny told him, as if reading his thoughts. “They just… Weren’t the only reasons.” He sighed, laying his head against Adam’s shoulder, and Adam shifted so he would be more comfortable, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. “I was… So tired. So tired of waiting. Part of me just wanted the quickest road to the title, whatever would get that gold around my waist guaranteed. So when Don called asking if I was interested in having a little help…”

“That phone call after that one Dynamite. That was him, wasn’t it?” Kenny nodded.

“Yeah. And that “we” I mentioned in that interview?” Adam’s eyes went wide. They’d been at it for  **that** long? Longer even, maybe?

“Were you… Were you ever going to fight fair?” Kenny hid his face again in shame.

“I was. I really, really was. I promise I was. I  **should’ve.** I’m sorry. I just couldn’t take it anymore!”

All the harsh, critical voices, the doubt, loss of self-confidence, the fear of never living up to anyone’s expectations. Adam understood. Really, he did. It all builds and builds until you hit your breaking point and something has to give. You either let it get to you or you find a way to overcome. Kenny had been worried about so much, had been dealing with so much pressure and negativity for so long… How could Adam judge him for wanting a way out?

“You know you’ve always been good enough, right?” Adam asked. Kenny sniffled, letting out a harsh breath and shaking his head. Adam frowned, gently, but firmly tangling his fingers in his wild curls and pulling his head up. “Kenny Omega, you look at me right now and  **listen.** ” Kenny’s jaw dropped slightly at the seriousness of his tone. “Did I like how you won? No. I know and everyone else knows that you can beat Mox fair and square. You had the match won.” Kenny tried to pull away, blinking back tears, but Adam held him there. “Hey, no. I’m not done,” Adam told him softly. “Did I like how you won? No. But do I understand? ...Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“H-How could you possibly—

“I’m not good enough. I’ve lost my edge, my drive, what made me the guy that I was. No one thinks I have what it takes. Everyone’s telling me I’m not as good as I ought to be and no matter what I do they’re never happy. I’m lost, I’m broken, I’m hurting, and I just want it to  **stop.** If I could just have that one moment… That one moment where I feel on top of the world again… Maybe things’ll be different. And look at me now. I have what I want, but at what cost?” Kenny held Adam’s gaze in nervous disbelief. “Does that sound like your head right now?” Slowly, Kenny nodded, and Adam leaned forward, forehead pressed gently to Kenny’s.

“What do I do?” Kenny whispered, and Adam’s heart clenched. Kenny… Kenny sounded  **_scared._ ** He didn’t answer for a few moments.

“You got yourself into this mess, right? Might as well go all in on it. People wanted the Cleaner? They wanted evil, Best Bout Machine, kickass, ruthless Kenny? Why not give it to them? Remind people just who the fuck Kenny Omega is. And have a blast while doing it. You at least owe yourself that, to have fun. You’re the world champion now, after all.” Kenny half laughed, half sobbed, wiping at his eyes with a teary smile.

“I don’t deserve you. I thought for sure you were…”  _ Going to leave _ , they both finished in their heads. Adam scoffed, pulling back.

“Remember when you kept telling me you’d always be there for me, that if it came down to it you would choose me, every time?” Kenny nodded, and Adam gave him the softest, warmest, most loving smile had ever been given. “I’m. Not. Going. Anywhere. I’m not going to leave you. Be there for you through the good times and the bad, when you’re an angel  **and** when you’re darkside. I promised you that and I meant. So no more  _ I thought you were gonna leave me _ talk, okay?” Kenny gave a short, disbelieving laugh, a monumental weight lifted from his shoulders as those words truly sunk in, before diving forward for a messy, wet, hopeful kiss that Adam happily returned. That’s how they spent the next few minutes, lips moving softly and gently against one another, hands roaming and trying to find purchase, being each other’s anchor.

**_“I love you,”_ ** they both told each other at the same time, one grateful, the other reassuring. Both genuine, heartfelt. They shared a quiet laugh.

“I hope you know I’m going with you when you show up on Impact on Tuesday. Even if all I’m allowed to do is hang around backstage.” Kenny grinned.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. And we can both say hi to everyone.” Gallows and Anderson immediately came to mind. Bullet Club brethren. Adam smiled.

“And I can see you with that title around your waist on national tv with my own eyes.” At the mention of the title Kenny’s eyes flew to the title in question, laying unceremoniously and half draped over his suitcase. His grin changed into a smirk, and Adam saw the moment that mischievous glint returned to his eyes.

“You know… It’s been a while since we’ve fucked with belts on.” Adam moaned quietly at the thought, mind flashing back to a mini-marathon the two had had while they were still tag champions. “You could wear it too, if you want.”

“But I’m not—

“You will be,” Kenny assured him. “Just like everyone couldn’t see anyone but me taking the title from Mox… I can’t see myself losing to anyone but you. And I mean it.” Adam averted his gaze.

“I’m nowhere near the title picture though. I blew my chance. Again.”

“You’ll get back there before you know it, and it’s going to be amazing.” Kenny kissed his cheek, drawing Adam’s gaze again. “And when the day comes when I get to see you hold that title above your head and hear Justin Roberts announce you as champion? That’s going to be the happiest day of my life.” There was nothing but sincerity and genuine confidence in Kenny’s voice, and Adam felt his heart soar.

“Speaking of happy days…” Adam repositioned Kenny so he was straddling him from above, Kenny looking down at him curiously. “You up for celebrating?” he asked with a smirk. That got a dark chuckle out of Kenny. Kenny, who looked happy now. Tired, still a little worried and guilty, but so, so happy.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
